


saeran loving hours

by angelphilia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Obsession, Religious Cults, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelphilia/pseuds/angelphilia
Summary: a collection of ficlets for saeran and my custom mc. sporadic updates. tags and warnings might change as updates happen.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. cutest princess

He had searched so long for the perfect girl to bring to Magenta, to present to the Savior, to be praised for his good work. It was love at first sight, probably. As he was looking through social media on his seemingly never-ending hunt, there she was. Not the type to show her face much, apparently, judging by sparse selfies. Doesn’t go out much often. Doesn’t have any pictures of her with her friends, only posting screenshots of online conversations she found funny.

Her features are small, doll-like, _beautiful,_ probably the cutest he’s ever seen. (Oh, what he’d do just to be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her like there’s no tomorrow.) She’s ghostly pale and sometimes looks as if she hasn’t slept in days… not that he’s one to judge, though.. He only gets four hours of sleep at most, and can’t even say that’s on a daily basis.

Finding her real name was a bit difficult. She goes by too many pseudonyms, but it wasn’t impossible. Nothing’s impossible for him when it comes to digging up info. _(Especially on the newly found subject of his affection.)_

First name, surname, date of birth, medical records, current address-- and thanks to her posts online, he even knows some of her clothing sizes. “ _Perfect,”_ he thinks aloud. (Or was that him?)

He has everything he needs to begin preparations to bring her here, to paradise.

The original plan won’t work however. She’s bedridden near constantly, so it would be difficult to find her outside of the house… _Brainstorming,_ brainstorming.... Ah. That’s actually not a bad idea.

He can come to her with a business proposal. Work for him as a bug tester for a game he’s been working on. Say that those _RFA scum_ are just highly advanced A.I.

It’s… perfect, actually! She likes video games and seems as though she’s inclined to mystery and drama. Ray almost wishes it was entirely his idea. But it’s fine. There’s plenty of other things he can do himself-- like decorate her room! Make it perfectly suited for a little princess like her, fill the wardrobe up with cute, frilly clothes, _and sexy lingeri--_ **NO.** _Come on, you know you thought of it too._ **I will not tolerate such lewd thoughts under MY roof.** _It’s technically_ ** _our_** _roof, we share a body. And a brain._ **I’m ignoring you now.** _Have it your way, marshmallow. I’ll still make her mine whether you like it or not._


	2. the most precious of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marie is goin thru it.

_How long has it been since_ _we_ _you were taken to Magenta by Ray?_ “I lost count after the first eleven days.” _It quickly became clear that you weren’t testing a game, so why haven’t you tried to run away? Are you just that stupid, Marie?_   
“Maybe I am,” I mutter, “but if you thought it was a bad idea, you could’ve stopped me.” I’m trying my best not to go utterly insane under the constant barrage of insults from my other self. Mint Eye is obviously a cult. Even a turkey could figure that much out. Honestly, I knew this whole arrangement was a trap in the first place― but my lust for the unknown and possible death was too strong for me to say no. _(Freak.)_

It didn’t help that “developer” was so gorgeous and kind, either. And he seemed so troubled that I couldn’t help but want to get close to him and comfort him. It’s stupid. It’s wreckless. But despite the alarm bells going off in my head, I fell in love.

But now Saeran has replaced Ray, at least for the most part. He’s cruel and harrasses me relentlessly, but I love him as well. I just want to take them away from this hell hole. Show them both that they’re worthy of love. Show Saeran that it’s okay to be vulnerable and need help sometimes. Show Ray that he isn’t useless, that him having so many feelings doesn’t make him lesser than others. Just… help them to understand themselves and the world. Make them feel like they have someone they’re safe around.

_Is it worth it? What if you get used and hurt even more?_

Even if that’s the case, I believe it’ll all be alright someday. I trust them, and I love them both so much more than words can describe. I can’t just sit back and watch while the “savior” hurts Ray and Saeran. I _will_ protect them.


End file.
